


Wellington Days

by RemmieStarlette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemmieStarlette/pseuds/RemmieStarlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dawn of a new age has started for our John Watson. He is attending an all boys school Wellington prep as a scholarship student. He gets assigned to dorm 2 room 21 bunk B. His roommate is the mysterious Sherlock that everyone warms John against getting cozy with. Then John is sucked into the weird happenings at the school as Sherlock tries to solve them. Will John keep up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcomes and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this story every week and if not when I can. Each chapter I try to make it long and interesting. I do sometimes leave on cliffhangers but it helps with the beginning of the next chapter sometimes. I did base this school off a Japanese style school with the different festivals and the way the classes and dorms are run. I did give it and English flare to tie in everything. I do mention random other fandoms in this series to create some humor for those who can catch it. I do not apologize for how John is. I like the fact that he is in some ways the same as he always has been but with my of a childish demeanor which I hope I can make him outgrow. I like the use of Anderson more as that one friend that everyone has through school that is there for you to talk to or help out in homework or be in a group with you so you are not alone. I can not wait to see where this story can go especially with Sherlock and John's relationship as it grows in each chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

The day has finally come that John Watson will start high school at an all boy prep school known as Wellington Prep. The timid boy approached the mansion style school that has red trim, gold décor and trims and white walls and columns holding up the walkway to the front doors. John dragged his black patent leather dress shoes as the mahogany door inched closer and closer. His head held low as if watching his feet to make sure they would not trip over each other. To be honest he just did not want to get in anyone's way since he was just a scholarship student who wanted to get by. When he got to the door and opened the mansion's door the wind from the inside brushed cold against his puppy like face and ash blonde hair. The inside was like a dream for this lower middle class boy. Checkered tile flooring, detailed molding on the top of the wall, red velvet carpet covering the stairs, a grandfather clock in the middle of the dividing stairs and the most amazing chandelier anyone has ever seen. Reality broke this dream like sequence when John saw all the other boys dressed in the proper black velvet jackets, black and sky blue plaid trousers with a gold stripe going down the sides and the matching sky blue silk tie. He looked down at himself and say a black sweater vest not even fully cotton knit, blue trousers that could pass at the school but meant for the workforce and a mismatched blue tie that is not even tied correctly. John shrugged knowing it is the best he could do and what his family could afford but there was a twinge of embarrassment for his status.

John got lost several times trying to find the check in area which was near the school's office. The map he had did not really help much since the school itself was so massive. He passed through corridors and winding hallways with no luck. This is going to be a long 4 years. He thought to himself not paying attention to his surroundings. Before he knew it he had collided with a boy that is a taller and a little more built than himself. Paper and books went flying.

"Oh my… I am so so sorry!"

"No harm done." Said the clearly older boy. He put a friendly hand out for John and helped him up. John noticed that he had premature greying hair, a stern yet friendly face that was fairly handsome.

"Let me guess you are a first year and a scholarship student."

"Yes I sure am and very lost. This school is much bigger than I have expected. My name is John Watson."

"The name is Greg Lestrade. You can just call me Lestrade. I can surely help you find your way since that is my job anyways." As they began to walk off to their destination Lestrade told John about the different classrooms and classes while looking as John's schedule. John was in awe by the charisma and charm Lestrade held being a 4th year talking to not only a 1st year but a scholarship student. John smiled warmly as they reached the offices that were just passed the nurses' station which was a turn and a long hallway from the classrooms on the first floor which were for 4th years.

"Here is your stop. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble especially in Mrs. Hudson's class. I will definitely see you around."

"Thank you..!" John could only get out a little of his gratitude before Lestrade walked away to help out the other 1st year's. He briefly thought of the warning about Mrs. Hudson's class then it left his mind as he turned to the door that lead to the office. He opened the door and peeked in and was greeted with something that resembled a prime ministers reception. There were two desks set up one looked more permanent than the other. At the oaken desk sat a tall well groomed man with oval glasses and jet black hair. The other desk had an older school boy with thin strawberry brown hair. His aura gave off a little icy chill otherwise he looked kind. The boy looked up at John, who was looking around like a kid in a candy store and waved him over.

"Let me guess you are a first year and our scholarship student and your name is Jonathan Wilson right?" The thin haired boy said with a rather warm voice but had a slight malice behind it.

"The scholarship student part is right but my name is John Watson—"

"My apologies John, I see it now. The note I was given must have been horribly handwritten." He glares at the man who must be the principal's secretary. "Let me just mark that you have checked in with me and we shall go over a few things. While at the computer typing a few notes in John notices his face is slightly chunky all the while he is fairly thin.

"As you know you must maintain a 3.75 to keep your scholarship here as well as not getting into any mischief. If you drop below a 3.75 you will be on academic suspension and have to work as a tutor for a whole semester. Then if you fail to bring up your grades then your scholarship will be terminated. You understand all this?" John nodded his head since he could not get a simple yes due to the fact he had fear struck into him as reality set in from the tone in which the boy spoke to him.

"Great, now onto discussing your living arrangements. There are 3 dorms separated by the talent of the student. As seeing you are mainly smart and not really athletic or artistic you will fit nicely into dorm 2." John was a little offended that he was not asked if he had any talent or was sporty. It was like he was being shrugged off by this boy and judged on his appearance. He knew he had no great talent and the boy was right but the way he put things tickled him the wrong way.

"Well we only have one spot open in dorm 2 and that is room 21. You will be taking side B and I say this ahead of time I am sorry." The boy never said more about the matter than that and it filled John with worry. "Well the introductory ceremony starts at 5 tonight and will end when dinner starts at 6. You better get along and make yourself at home." Then gave John a shooing motion to leave. John left the office mad and annoyed by the way he was treated as he walked to the stairs in the main foyer. Filled with his thoughts John did not even realize he arrived at his dorm room and did not even get lost. Then it hit him, the worry he felt when the strawberry brown haired boy told him he was sorry but not for what. Was his room an utter mess from someone being murdered? Did he get a smelly roommate that would leave the place in ruins? These thoughts and more went through his head as he reached for the knob of the pine door that said 21 and turned it.

John closed his eyes to prepare himself for the sight and when he walked in and opened his eyes. The room was pristine and cozy. There were to bunk like beds that instead of a second bed underneath there was a desk to study at. The walls were a calm blue with cream carpet under his feet. What the bloody hell is this? John thought. He must like torturing 1st years and watch the worry on their faces. I must have been bloody gullible to believe him! Later on John would know that the boy meant by his apology.

After John went down and got his suitcase and brought it up to his room and unpacked his clothes into his dresser. He then realized it was like he is the only one in the room and does not have a roommate. He goes across the medium sized room to investigate the closet that is slightly open and finds a whole wardrobe of clothes. The item that sticks out the most is an eggplant purple shirt instead of the uniforms. Automatically he thought he was stuck with some womanizer who was not there because he was out getting laid. The thought sent a chill through him since he may just walk in on some of the action. Typical rich school boy prick was the first thought on his mind then the clock he set up caught his eye. It was 4:50, Oh shit I am going to be late for my first school function! John ran out of the room as fast as he could. He headed down the hallway of the long corridor around the corner through a hallway and down the red velvet carpeted stars. He hoped he would not get lost on his way. As he was hustling to get to the auditorium he ran past a shadowy figure. His eye only caught the messy brown hair and his nose caught the smell of cologne that energized him. He was too much in a hurry to think to stop and stare at the figure he passed. The setting sun was warm on his face as he went just past the principal's office to the right which he could see other students arriving and sitting down. He came to a halt relieved that he made it in time.

Once inside he was seated next to a very slick long banged boy. John was on the outside of the rows of chair in the auditorium right in the middle so he can see and hear perfectly which pleased him greatly. The boy next to him turned to John.

"Hey there! My name is Anderson. What is yours?"

"John Watson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oi judging by your clothes you must be our scholarship student. You are like a rare dinosaur you scholarship students are. Very few come and very few last."

"Thanks." This kid does not even know when to shut it it seemed like nor that he was getting on people's nerves. The ceremony was your typical introductions to the school.

Welcome to your first year at Wellington Prep and this year will be an excellent year…

Here are some rules you must follow:

Curfew is at 11 and anyone caught out of bed will be in detention

No fighting

Give 110% of your best to achieve your goal

Blah Blah Blah Blah

If you follow all of these rules your studies here will go by smoothly. 

Nothing caught John's ears except the mention of a culture festival in the winter and a sports festival in the spring. He has never heard of anything like that at normal schools. The idea intrigued him a lot and could not wait to find out more. Anderson beside him kept dorkily smiling like he was hearing the word of a prophet and every word was gold. Hunger was setting in and the crowd was getting antsy as the Lestrade finished going over the school schedule with the boy who checked in John and gave him a hard time. He never caught his name other than he was the student body president since John grew hungry and tired as he remembered the figure he passed in the hall. The thought could not slip his mind once the ceremony started. Who was that? Why am I still thinking about this? The thoughts faded when the principal released the students to dinner which happened to be right through a door from the auditorium.

Dinner was Shepard's pie and John could not feel more alone at this school. Every seat was taken and no one even looked at him like they wanted him to sit with them. John found a lone table to sit at and eat. He quietly ate until someone sat in front of him. This surprised John until he saw who it was. It was Anderson of all people.

"Great Shepard's Pie right? The food here is always yummy from what I heard."

"I guess you are right."

"Well I might not be good at reading human emotions but there is obviously something on your mind." Anderson said this as if he could pick up that John was thinking of something like how much of a pest Anderson was but since John knew how close knit some rich folk are he thought it wouldn't hurt to try to get information on the figure he ran passed.

"You are right. Something I saw earlier intrigued me deeply. I ran past a boy who had messy brown hair and was really tall and pale. Do you have any idea who that could be?"

"Oh HIM, Well he is a first year and he is no good. Rather freaky if you ask me. He went to the same middle school as most of us and he just lurked and studied you. He is just a shadow. Do not get involved with him John. That would not be a good idea my friend." This intrigued John more about the boy he saw and he did not know why. The rest of dinner consisted of Anderson rambling about random topics all the while John could not stop thinking. Dinner ended and Anderson though he is annoying he did walk John to Dorm 2 up the second set of stairs in the foyer which was also his dorm. Once they got to room 21 they stopped.

"Well this is my room. I guess I will see you tomorrow sometime right?" Not even thinking if they shared any classes.

"That is right! You take care of yourself and get some sleep. If you need anything my room is 25. Just knock." With that Anderson walked off giving one last wave. John sighed. He walked into the room which was still empty to his surprise. Are those cloths just leftovers from the last person to sleep in this room? He thought as he got his Black and white striped shirt and black pants getting ready to go to take a shower. He walked to the showers to find them empty as can be. It happens the older students were out prepping the classrooms and festivities for the clubs during the first week of school. John was quite happy to shower alone which gave him time to think clearly to himself. The warm water felt good to his sore and stressed muscles from all the walking and running he did during the day. When he got back to his room still empty mind you it was after 10 but no matter tomorrow will be a long and he needed sleep even though he doesn't know he will get very little. John made sure his notebooks were all set up and ready to go when he got ready in the morning. He then slowly climbed into the bunk like bed and into the welcoming mattress with Egyptian sheets which was a surprise to his average sheets at home. He tucked in, laid his head on the goose feather pillow and stared at the ceiling trying to relax himself into a deep sleep. The last thoughts of that boy left his mind as he slipped into a deep and comforting sleep until around 2 am.


	2. 3 AM Wake Up Call

3 A.M. came and John was soundly asleep when there a clicking sound. A figure came into the dorm like the grim reaper lurking in the shadows. The light that creeped into the dorm room slowly woke John up which in his sleepy state which he thought that he left the door cracked. He slumped out of bed and headed towards the door to close it. Then he heard it, the rustling of feet near the closet. Someone was in his room maybe wanting to kill him. John grabbed his towel that was hanging on the railing of his bed still damp from his shower earlier and told himself Do Not Panic. He approached the intruder from behind and could tell this person was taller than himself. Before he gave the figure a chance to turn around John unleashed his wrath on the shadow with damp and painful whippings.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and why are you in my room? I am armed and dangerous not being afraid to defend myself!" John yelled at the figure he was lashing at. The figure moaned at the attack. The fight ended up at the door where the lights were turned on. Once John saw who he was attacking he let off. He realized it was the figure that intrigued him earlier. Now he could finally get a good look at him. Starting at the top the boy had messy brown hair that was extremely curly and was kind of long compared to the rest of the school. His face had a cool and collect expression mixed with alarm and annoyance. Those eyes were like a glassy ocean, always a different color at every angle and light exposure. The eyes were hidden a little bit by the bushy eyebrows. What struck John the most were the cheek bones. Very well defined and made his face beautiful. His neck was well defined like one of those ancient statues with a chest to match from what John can tell through his white button down. The rest of him was well toned and thin. John was in awe at this boy and then he caught the smell of his cologne. John was absolutely speechless and did not know how to feel or what to do with his emotions. The boy seeing that he was not going to be assaulted anymore finally got his first words in.

"What are you anyways? You seem to be like a little hedgehog trying to attack his attacker with his little paws. I am guessing my lateness startled you which I am not sorry for. You seem to be giving me this look as if I am some sort of celebrity since you have me the same look earlier as you ran past me. Also seeing your clothes and how feral you are you are the school's scholarship student. Lucky me to be the one to room with you." The boy said with a rich, soothing velvet voice that had such a sting to it that it made you forget how lovely it is.

"Me feral? What are you even saying? You do not even show up to the room for curfew let alone introduce yourself to me and most likely did not attend the welcoming ceremony and dinner!"

"Why should I? I have more interesting things to do with my time than listen to the president and headmaster lay down the ground rules and I was not hungry."

"Oh I see what the president meant when he apologized to me over placing me in this room! I thought he was rude but you are just plain down right vile!" John said with a scrunched up nose and piercing eyes. This caught the boy's attention the look on his face was not out of shock of being called vile which he is used to but maybe surprise of being lashed out at by such a small (to him) kind of adorable boy but John did not see this at all. This was mixed with a little bit of being hurt over the fact that the president of the school apologizing for placing this small boy with him.

"Well then. I think it would be best to go to bed and calm down. No need to wake our neighbors especially with first day of class tomorrow. You yourself need your rest to maintain your scholarship." The boy began to unbutton his shirt right as John was going to take another stab at the arrogant jerk that walked into his room. John just stopped and stared at each defined muscle on this thin body that stood before him. As soon as the boy put on the grey cotton shirt John got a grip on his reality but not before the boy noticed but did not seem to care.

"You do have a great point. It is um what? 3:30! Oh wow I do need to get to bed and everything. I am guessing you are too which is unfair to me to lash out at you when you most likely are exhausted even if it is your fault." John turned to crawl back into his bunk and by the time he got to his bed the boy had finished changing into his pajama which besides the shirt was blue silk pants with white stripes. The boy stayed quiet and sometimes looking at John with interest as he went over to turn off the lights. John heard his footsteps as he walked over and got into his bed. He heard a sigh from the boy as he settled in his bed. There was no sound other than the two boys breathing and subtle heart beats.

"By the way the name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. I do know yours already and not by knowing you are the scholarship student John Watson. I do not have friends so do not think that since we are roommates that we are friends and do not regard this school's rules so this maybe a regular thing. I am sorry though that you are stuck here and have to deal with me when I can clearly tell you do not want to." After that John still felt a little anger but more intrigue at Sherlock. Intrigue at the mysteriousness behind him and what are these confusing mixed feelings. He wants to be frustrated but his heart doesn't want to feel that.

"Night then." No response from Sherlock though. John turned over and fell asleep for the night.


	3. Different Strokes For John

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 with an ear piercing BEEP telling John he need to wake up for classes that were to start in an hour. John sluggishly fell out of bed to turn off the clock. He had a severe case of bed hair that had spikes going in all directions. He let out a little yawn and stretched. He walked his dresser to grab his clothes to get ready and when he turned around he realized Sherlock his weird yet interesting roommate had already got up and left. Huh? I did not hear him leave? Was last night a dream? John finished getting ready trying to figure out what exactly happened last night and if that lingering smell of Sherlock's cologne was just his mind playing tricks on him. He finally gathered up the binders and books he would need for the day which was just three classes: English with Ms. Hudson, Science (Biology) with Ms. Donovan and History with Mr. Moffat. After leaving the room John went down the white hallway towards the stairs. Thanks to Lestrade John remembered the way to the classrooms. John made it to English with ten minutes to spare. As he walked into the classroom he saw students were already there sitting and talking to one another. He also found that there was a seating order. The desks were oak with a cubby under the desk top. John went to find his name and sat down. He looked around the room seeing the clock, beige walls, the chalkboard – then a student walked by him and sat next to him. John looked up to see who it was and it was Anderson.

"Hey there buddy! Did you sleep well? I slept like a bear in hibernation."

"Yes I slept well thank you and good morning to you too."

"Well I am glad I have class with someone I know. I hear this lady is tough and we can suffer together and help each other out. Man last night though I heard there was a fight in a room a little ways down from my room. My roommate Sheldon said that since he stayed up all night playing some ROPG game…." John began to tune out Anderson's rambles though he was glad to know someone in this class and maybe other classes but his rambles were too much. Something caught John's eye it was his roommate Sherlock. He was at his desk with his head down mist likely sleeping. The peaceful sight made John feel like he was watching one of those adorable kitten videos.

"Woah man! That kid is such a loser. He does not sleep much and sleeps through class. Sheldon thinks he was the one in the fight most likely with his roommate because he has no respect for anyone. Typical, that does not surprise me much. He seriously puts those looks to waste in my opinion. Wish I had his looks so I could go after those ladies! Though like I said you do not want to get mixed up with him. He is up to no good." Anderson gave John a stern look as if he knew that he was thinking that Sherlock had some good features. Before John could ask Anderson a question there came a soft but stern voice.

"Welcome first years from dorm 2 I am Ms. Hudson and I will be teaching you your Basic English skills. I am a very understanding woman as long as you are on my good side. I have been teaching for 30 years and have known many of your family members whether it be your cousin, father, brother ect. Though while I have seen most of you from time to time you all may not know each other so let us go around the room and introduce ourselves with our name, interest in career field and a fun fact about you. Hmm Let's start in the first row." John looked at the older woman with surprise. How was he supposed to be terrified of this woman? She was not very tall. Her short sandy brown hair made her face stand out with the hint of red lipstick. She was dressed very well in a blue skirt /jacket combo. Her smile was warm and motherly and John felt for a moment he was at home. John snapped out of the feeling and realized he was on the last row next to the window and needed to think up of something fast and good so when he is finally introduced to the people he is sharing a hallway with he would not sound stupid.

"Sherlock Holmes?" John without thinking looked back at the messy haired boy who was not asleep but slouched back in his chair stand up. The room was eerie and quiet.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and let me just say this. I have no real interests other than finding interesting puzzles to solve. People are stupid and bore me so why bother with friends so please let us save our breathe and not bother with each other." He sat back down with grace. Ms. Hudson was appalled and bewildered by his introduction. The class gave him a stare as if he was some form of monster that needed to be staked. John was still in shock and looking at the strange boy wondering why he would purposefully alienate himself from the rest that he did not even notice that it was his turn to give his introduction. When he realized everyone was looking at him with eager eyes since he was new and unusual he jumped out of his chair clumsily with a CLANG from his chair.

"Umm I am John Watson. As you all know I am the transfer scholarship student and I am interested in becoming a doctor. One fact about myself is that I love jam and tea and relaxing at home reading a book." John stuttered through his speech, tripping over his words sweating it out thinking that he had been caught taking a look at the mysterious Sherlock. The class just stared but not with a critical stare but one as if they were seeing some wild animal for the first time amongst themselves. John then realized he was not in the uniform like the rest and grabbed at his slightly worn pants at the thought of embarrassment. As the last of the introductions went on Anderson patted John on the back and gave him a quirky smile.

"OK so since that is over with now onto our lesson for the day. We will start with the introduction to writing. The basis of this will be for your end of the year research paper that will be ten to twenty pages long. The topic will be your choice and you have to present an excerpt from it as well which is your main point. Now who can tell me some main techniques that can help your papers be strong papers?" Some students raised their hands and other just sit back playing it cool. "Ok Mr. Anderson what is one technique?"

"Tone, Ms. Hudson."

"Very good and what is tone?"

"It is how you use words to portray your view or the topic you want to get across."

Sigh "Close enough Anderson. What are some more? Mr. Watson?" All though John did not attend a school like this before he did know the basics for essay writing since he was a bright boy.

"Thesis ma'am."

"Excellent…" The bell rang for the class to be concluded since the introductions and getting situated on the first day took a while to do. Everyone got up to leave the class and Ms. Hudson sat at her desk watching the students pack up to head to the next class. She gave a warm look at John who in turn smiled. The students forgot he existed again. Even in middle school he went through the halls like a hobbit not being noticed by others. He liked it but the loneliness gets to him every now and again. Anderson though stayed behind to make sure John was ok and wanted to walk to class with him.

"Boy are we lucky or what? We get out before you really get to see the side of Ms. Hudson everyone knows well. I do love that she is our homeroom teacher for our tests and special dorm gatherings. Next is my favorite subject science. We have a new teacher this year and wow I cannot wait to do the labs and test things out!"

"You know you are right about that. Science has always interested me though Biology more than Chemistry. Since we have a new teacher it shall be a great learning experience for us both."

"Ha. You do have a great point there. Though the one thing that really gets on my nerves is that stupid shadow that lurks in the room that pretends he is oh so cool and runs this place. How can teachers let him do that and sleep in their class and still pass him?" John forgot all about Sherlock after his introduction nightmare. Both Sherlock and Anderson really did not seem to care about how he was dressed or how unusual he was in that society but why the dislike towards Sherlock. Does anyone really know his name? Everyone including Anderson just call him a creeper or shadow.

The halls are crowded as first years hustle to their next class getting accustomed to the routine and placement of the class rooms. John though happy to have a friend for once to roam the halls unlike middle school where all his friends were in a different program from him and were so far away, was not used to getting bumped into by other students. He realized it was from walking side by side with another student. Luckily the science room was three doors down from English. Anderson and John sat next to each other in the room that smelled of cleaning chemicals. Students were pouring in as the final bell began to ring. Chatter filled the classroom. Anderson discussed that he wanted to either be a forensic detective or archeologist. John thought it would be a rather suiting field for him to go into in many different ways. There was a sudden loud noise as a tall, black and curly haired woman burst through the door like Professor Snape did in the first Harry Potter book. Though she did not give off that disgusted aura she did however seem quite drill sergeant like.

"Listen up and listen good! I am your science teacher this year Ms. Donovan. I maybe new but I sure as hell am not a push over. There will be no horse play in my classroom or you will fail instantly since some chemicals and tools we will be using are dangerous. Do not talk out of turn. That is a super pet peeve of mine and no sleeping in my class which goes for you in that back!" Everyone turned to look with no surprise except to John that it was Sherlock who was asleep at the back black long table alone. John did remember him coming in at all or even seeing him in the halls. Sherlock popped his head up and slouched back giving a glare at the tan skinned science teacher. She went on giving no mind to the glare to say no food in the class at all times. The science class this year was a Biology class which made John really happy. She discussed the agenda for the class which had some dissections involved. Anderson sighed at that since his science he loved was chemistry. Ms. Donovan did not particularly care if she remembered the students' names or if they gave an introduction for her to get to know them. The class went by rather quickly. The bell rang and it was off to next class. It was history with Mr. Moffat. This classroom was across the hall from the science room. This discovery was a good one for John. Less walking in the crowded halls. Mr. Moffat's class was a world history class and the main focus was on wars, genocide and destructions. This guy apparently likes the flare of death and everyone you know dying in some ironic or tragic way. John was unnerved at the coolness as he talked like it was normal as if he was the devil's messenger. Anderson and John gave glances every once and a while to each other saying he was crazy though no words were used. Sherlock just slept and Mr. Moffat did not care. He is the teacher that lets the students make their grades and that he should not care if they make the wrong ones.

After the class ended it was 11, time for lunch. Anderson and John walked to the cafeteria to eat. Today's lunch was a pastrami sandwich and chips. The duo got a table and sat across from the other.

"Today was a very interesting day. Our teachers are on different levels of insane but nothing we cannot handle right?"

"Right. Where I come from the teachers just babied you, helped you along so you can pass. They just wanted you out of their hair. There were problem students in almost every class that could care less if they passed or failed. They were there for their parents, being forced to go to have a bright future and all that good stuff. Here it is a whole new ball game. Here you work for yourself and get a little guidance along the way."

"Woah! Never thought the middle class could be more wild than you!" Anderson said this between mouth fulls of meat and bread. John stopped talking from being mildly offended by the ignorant boy. He knew that he meant that as interest and all but just the tone and wording irritated John a lot. Anderson went on talking about how crazy some of the teachers are and what to expect from tomorrow's new set of teachers. Though there was six classes in all there were three a day. Three were Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The other three were Tuesday and Thursday. This pleased John knowing the better subjects were three days a week unlike Gym, Math and Art which John was not so great at. He was just a skinny boy with no real talent in art or sports and math gave him a headache. Lunch ended and the free time/club activities began until dinner. Anderson had some sort of club for future archeologists so he left John. John was again alone. He had nothing to do so he went to go looking around the school.

John wandered around for what seemed like hours in the crisp autumn air. The wind whisped through his ashen hair. He saw sports teams doing tryouts and practicing for their different sports meets. Through windows he saw clubs doing various activities. John really didn't want to join a club since nothing peaked his interest. Maybe he did not have the time with all the studying and work he would have to do to keep up his grade. The sun was rolling across the sky starting to cast shadows on its decent. John knew he walked the school maybe a couple of times. Dinner time was soon and John was looking forward to the chicken stuffed mushrooms. He never dreamed of having anything this posh before in his life especially when it came to food. Before he had a chance to walk back to the cafeteria he noticed Sherlock poking around the bush in front of the art room. He had his sleeves rolled up which exposed his toned slender arms. John stopped and stared for a while wondering if he had lost something. Sherlock began to walk off. Something inside John made him follow the bouncy messy hair as he crossed the courtyard that lead from the dining room to the sports field. After a while John lost Sherlock. He must be a ninja of some form. John thought as he looked around the courtyard. John went into the dining hall to eat what he was looking forward to. Though since he wanted time to read his book John opted to take his mushroom heads to his room. Though this was frowned upon because of messy students it was not prohibited. This would give him time away from Anderson and his rambles. As John was about to turn the corner of his hall to reach his room knowing it would be empty and peaceful someone came out of nowhere and grabbed John from behind. All John could do is gasp and drop his plate onto the floor and hope he would not be beat up or worse.


	4. Roast Beef Partnerships

In the confusion and shock John closed his eyes tight as he was being spun around by the wrist. His face was met with the chest of Sherlock as he was grabbed by the shoulders. His eyes met with the mesmerizing aquamarine with flecks of brown gold that were stern.

"Why were you following me earlier? Did Lestrade put you up to this? Answer me!" Sherlock barked. John was startled terribly by the harsh treatment from his roommate. He did not want to admit that he followed Sherlock out of curiosity because he might take it the wrong way. On the other hand he did not like the insinuation that he is a mole or spy.

"No Lestrade did not tell me to follow you. I do not like the tone you are giving me either. I mean why would I be interested in what you do with your free time even if you are getting into trouble."

"Then why did I see you following me around? There are very few reasons why so spill it!"

"I was curious that was all! You were not looking into any clubs or sports and neither was I so I just wanted to see if you um well…" John was stumbling over his words while looking at Sherlock's vibrant eyes. He thought Sherlock would punch his face and hate him forever but what came next was a surprise that would form the next years of John's life.

"Hm that is very interesting but none the less I do need help even if you are lying though it does seem you are not. Your shock and terror in your eyes and expression tells me that you know nothing of what I am speaking of and of course for being a middle class average person you would not be smart enough to know how to conceal your tells."

"Wait just a bloody moment –"

"I am not done yet. I am investigating the art teacher and the strange disappearances of some expensive artwork from the museum around the time the art class takes a field trip. The museum does not realize what happened until months later when some pieces show up as fakes at sales. The teacher, Mr. Finch, himself has what are said to be replicas of artwork but until closer inspection I cannot tell whether the pieces are indeed fake or real. That is where I need you. I would like someone to help me break into the art room after curfew to help me inspect the artwork and gather clues. All you will be is a watch dog and if so a distraction when needed. You like a challenge like this scholarship boy?" John was in awe of what Sherlock is proposing. He could not determine what to be more put off by. The fact that Sherlock was considering breaking into a teacher's room to solve a petty case or that he was just referred to as both a dog and escape goat not being valued at all. "Well?" Sherlock gave John a tired of waiting look.

"I do not like to be involved in crimes especially when I have a scholarship to maintain to go to this school and get into the Med. School that I have wanted to for years. I think you will have to either go alone and not involve me and leave your evidence in our room or get someone else to help you out that gets off on the thrill of doing something wrong. Just go, I do not want to hear any more of this madness." With this being said Sherlock looked down at John in utter rejection mixed with disappointment. Sherlock began to turn and walk away from John. Something in this moment made John grab Sherlock by the hand and turn him around.

"Fine! I will be going with you just do not look so defeated like that ever again. It is very unbecoming of you. Oh and by the way the name is John not scholarship boy got it?" John knew this was foolish but he was indeed tired of the mundane and this may just be the outing he needed. Sherlock only looked defeated to persuade the rather kind hearted John and it won John over though him using a front there was some actual disappointment in Sherlock when John turned him down that Sherlock wrote off on it being that someone from the outside who did not know him well thought he was a nuisance. The clasped hands turned into a shake as the two smiled at each other on their partnership.

The two then returned to their room together to get ready for curfew even though they were going to break it. John who was still hungry went to the showers first. He thought about the task at hand and felt a sense of thrill running through his whole body and the warm water hit it. He did not care if he was breaking the rules of the school but there was that fear in the back of his mind. What really made him happy was that he would be working with one of the most mysterious guys he ever met. It was a weird feeling since he has only known him for a day but something felt familiar about him. He did make him on edge and mad but at the same time just the way he looked sent a chill through his body. As the soap rinsed off his body and John went to turn off the water he caught himself flushed and wondered why a guy could make him feel this way let alone Sherlock.

John returned to the room and a smell caught his nose. It was a roast beef sandwich sitting on his bed. Sherlock was just lying in his bed relaxing and when John came in Sherlock cocked his head to look at him. John was in his pajamas but there was a hint of dampness to him that glistened in the light. Sherlock was intrigued by John for sure but for a moment he felt sympathy for being unusual in this school and for having that loopy Anderson for a friend.

"I felt bad that I deprived you of food earlier so I took it upon myself to get you at least something for helping me especially since you will need your energy for tonight." Sherlock then drifted back to relaxing with his head on his chest and eyes shut.

"Thank you Sherlock." John hopped into his bed to savor the sandwich and to calm his hunger. As John ate he could swear Sherlock was taking glances at him. This was not in a flirting manner but of interest of how the common folk eat. John ate in big bites like he had not eaten in days. John did not mind the looks due to his hunger and how delicious the sandwich tasted to him. He accidently dribbled a little of the sauce on his cotton shirt. The immediate reaction was to wipe it up with his finger and lick it. When doing so he looked over at Sherlock and their eyes met as John was licking his finger. What could be more awkward? John thought as he looked away in a hurry. How something with such a short fiery temper look that way while eating and in embarrassment? Sherlock's mind tried to answer this question but without avail. His mind went blank for a moment.

Curfew came and went. An hour after curfew was set in place the duo opened their door. Sherlock wanted to use the window but John did not want scale the school and thought there would be a better way to go about this. The coast was clear and they lurked out of the room. John was on edge while Sherlock was comfortable with the task. Actually he was a little bored with it. The only thing that was a challenge would be how John would evolve with sneaking about with him. Sherlock still dressed in his uniform minus the jacket ran down the hallway with John in tow. It did not the duo long to get to the staircase and descend. John's heartbeat rapidly with each step. His fear started to sink in and did not want to be caught. The curly mopped flopped in the moonlight as they reached the classroom. The door was locked but that did not faze the inquiring Sherlock. He took out a lock picking set from his pockets. John was surprised that he would even have these tools on him.

"Are you crazy? I thought with the door locked you would give up and try again tomorrow but this is just so crazy!" John whispered harshly. The blue eyes looked up at him with a playful sneer. The door was opened.

"Now just stand outside the door and wait for me. If I need anything I will let you know but if someone comes just run and hide." Sherlock walked swiftly inside and flashed John a smile. John was taken aback that he told him to run if something was to happen and leave him behind. Inside the art room the easels were bare. The room was dark. Sherlock looked around to find what he came for. It did not take him long to spot a painting hanging on the wall. Sherlock began to head toward the painting to inspect it. He took the painting on the desk to take a close look at it. He didn't have art class yet so this was his first look at the painting for real. His hunch was correct. It was a real painting not a fake. Just then a light flashed into the room.


	5. The Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the long absence! I was super busy and did not have time to write. Here it is! A new chapter and I hope to be posting some more chapters soon. This is the first case solved and it maybe short but given this is mainly John's angle and what happens I hope I explained it well and will do more with future cases. Enjoy everyone! Thanks for reading and following!

The light came from John’s flashlight as he ran towards Sherlock scared like a little puppy. He crashed into the dark figure not realizing how close he was. This clearly put Sherlock off but he got over it fast since something about John could not leave Sherlock mad at him. John was too afraid to speak thinking someone was near and did not want to risk being in trouble. Sherlock sighed and left the painting to look around. The moonlight shown in his hair and figure causing John’s heart to skip a beat. John did not understand this feeling and just shrugged it off. Sherlock came back over to John.  
“There is no one coming John so you can relax and stop trembling.” John did not even realize he was shaking. Sherlock let out a sigh. “We can leave though, I got what I came for and do not want to linger in case someone was to find us here.” With that Sherlock put the painting back and with John in tow headed back to their room. The walk back was rather uneventful. When in their room John realized how tired he was and crawled into bed but Sherlock was restless. John saw this in his roommate and grew a little concerned.   
“Need help sleeping?”  
“No just do not need sleep but something to do. I got what I went out for and just need to put the other pieces together. I better not tell you too much more. Do not want you fully involved.” Sherlock was squirming in his bed.   
“What? How am I not fully involved? What do you call our little adventure tonight then?”  
“I just needed someone to be a look out since if I was to be caught the person of interest may catch on given my reputation.”  
“So I was just your escape goat if you needed one? Unbelievable! Just Unbelievable! I cannot believe I fell for that. You are such a bugger you know that a real ass.” John was filled with anger but more hurt than anything else. Sherlock just took the vocal beating like it was nothing new. Little did John know after what Sherlock found out that he was just protecting him. John was breathing heavy to bottle up his anger and try to get some sleep. He just kept glaring at Sherlock until sleep took him.   
The next few days were the same routine and nothing special happened other than meeting the last few teachers. John and Anderson just hung out together during classes and lunch breaks but other than that they did not see each other. Sherlock came and went like the tide not bothering John as he lurked about at night. John started to miss him a little but not enough to make an impression in his heart. With all the studying John was doing how could he notice his feelings. He just wanted to make it in the school. Though one lunch the art teacher, one Mr. Crocker, called into his room for tea. John was confused by the gesture since he had no artistic ability but maybe the teacher saw some potential.   
“Thank you for coming Mr. Watson. Please take a seat and we can start our chat.” Mr. Crocker had a devil’s grin on but John overlooked it. His jet black hair was neatly slicked to the side and had a shine to it. John sat down.  
“Thank you for the invite. Though I am confused to why I am here. I have no talent in art or anything creative.”  
“You do room with one Mr. Holmes right?”   
“Y-yes…”  
“Well you see you might be the only piece that will have any meaning to him.”  
“I have no clue what you are talking about but this is a little creepy.”  
“I must apologize for my actions ahead of time but he has left me no other choice.” John now scared tried to get up but a dizzy sensation came over him the instant he tried to move. He did not know what hit him. He was scared and wished someone could save him. The world faded to black.  
When John woke up he did not know where he was. It was cold and dark. John was bound pretty tight and was left on the cold hard ground. Stupid Taylor Swift now is not the time. John was lonely and knew he was just a pawn in Sherlock’s game more than ever. He most likely will not save him. He did not even know what will happen to him. Crocker would most likely either enslave him to protect his grade, sell him to some gang or worse kill him. John did not know how long he was in there. It was not even his first month let alone week in school and things were even more topsy turvy. Stupid Sherlock why did he even get involved with him. Everyone told him that he was trouble but John did not listen. John heard a noise and began to fear for his life even more. The noise was footsteps walking then running. A sudden burst of light flooded what was actually a broom closet in the basement of the school. John squinted and as his eyes adjusted he saw what was in front of him. Sherlock. He glowed in the light like a knight saving his princess from the dragon. John was pleasantly surprised but still mad at the attractive boy.   
“You came to save me?” John finally spoke as Sherlock bent down to untie John.  
“It was only right that I do since I got you into this mess whether I like to admit it or not.”  
“What about Crocker? He can catch you do even worse to you!”  
“I doubt it. I went to the headmaster with my information and then to Lestrade to help me out. The painting he claimed to be a fake was real and he had some help stealing the pieces from the museum on the inside. The trips helped cover up the thefts since everyone was busy catering to the class. The bus served as the transportation since some students bought art pieces. Where he went wrong was displaying some of his prized possessions for the class. I took notice when he said they were fakes but only until close inspection could I be sure they were real. Then I got a note saying he had what someone close to me and when you did not show up for afternoon clubs or in the room I knew he had you. Your routine is much too predictable and if you went missing it would be noticed. He thought he could use you as leverage against me but I had the upper hand with the paintings and when I left at night I flipped some of his help which was one of the cleaners. He came into some money that was not justified. The telltale sign was his Rolex watch which obviously a cleaner could not afford.” John was in awe again by this deduction rant. Sherlock just kept talking as John listened and rubbed his wrists. When Sherlock was done he looked at John with a smirk. John only smiled.   
“Thank you. Oh and sorry for doubting you and yelling at you.”   
“No need and I should say sorry for pulling you in and not letting you help out more. I knew this would happen when I found the painting. I found some money and blackmail material behind it in case he had to use leverage on someone. I just did not think he would go after you given you are new here.” The two walked up into the main part of the school in time to see Crocker escorted out. Sherlock gave off a sigh with a pleasant smile knowing he did good. John was amazed by the site. Lestrade stood by the door and gave a tip of a nod towards the two before walking the cops off. This was the first case for the new duo and the blossoming of a friendship and maybe something more.


	6. An Unexpected Leader

John was filled with a rush as his eyes widened. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he jumped out of bed. He crossed the room over to Sherlock who looked like he was more in a meditative state instead of slumber. John was filled with excitement and fear as he started tapping his savior.  
“What could you possibly want at this hour? Can’t you see I am tired? Now off you go back to bed. You have a long class day ahead of you for sure especially with Anderson. He will want every juicy detail of today’s events for sure.” Sherlock did not even open an eye for John as he spoke very condescending.  
“Well for one I wanted to tell you before you go off doing whatever you do in the early morning, well thank you for yesterday.” John did not even care about how Sherlock was treating him. John was just in awe of the ingenious boy that was lying down in front of him. “I cannot believe you saved me. I could have sworn you would have left me there for someone else to come find me. It was very kind of you and that seems like something you do not do very often for people. I am off back to bed I guess. Sorry for bothering you Sherlock.” John inched back towards his bed watching the not moving Sherlock. Sherlock did not say a word to John after that. John just hopped back into bed and tried to fall back to sleep buth e could not help but stare at what features he could make out of Sherlock in the dark. He thought he had the guy figured out but he was totally wrong. John blushed a little thinking about Sherlock’s smell when he untied his ropes yesterday. Nope really wrong totally a bad idea. While he may have his moments, he is an ass foremost. John thought to himself as he rolled over.   
The next day was Saturday which meant home room meeting for the upcoming Winter Cultural Festival. They started planning early. The meetings would start out once a week and become more frequent as the Festival drew nearer. The home room meetings were split up by dorm then by year. Each group had to create some form of entertainment room for when the guests mainly parents come by. To make this a competition the room with the highest number of votes wins some prize that will be told later. Then the dorm with the highest number of points wins something for the dorm as a whole. So that means the group with the most votes does not have to be in the same dorm. The dorms were split into 3 main types of students: the artistic which was dorm one, the athletic dorm three and dorm two was just a mix of all the leftovers. Today’s meeting was to pick out what form of entertainment and the theme of the room. Just a warning this could take a while or maybe a few meeting periods.   
John walked into the room with eyes on him. Everyone was making hushed words as he walked by. Some were definitely about yesterday’s events and how a scholarship student got into a mess like that. The others were more curious John could not quite make it out. Anderson was beaming at him when he sat down.  
“You know you are the talk of the school now. Scholarship student poor boy gets kidnapped all because he rooms with that ass Sherlock but for some reason Sherlock says said student. Very curious indeed wouldn’t you say?” Anderson almost laughed at his own headline-read-all-about-it tone. John knew he would have to tell him some things whether or not he would act educated and not take them the wrong way.   
“Well that got around quick for sure. I guess it is not as surprising given who was involved. Well Crocker only thought I was valuable since Sherlock was my roommate but thing is to be honest we do not talk much let alone see each other much. I spent more time with him after he saved me than the whole week so far. He maybe an ass but at least he is a valiant one.” John lied a little bit leaving out that they snuck off together that night. If he said that the school would really be talking for sure.   
“Rumor has it since Sherlock has never showed one ounce of kindness or interest in any of us and we have known him longer than you may I add, that he might have a little crush on you. Wouldn’t surprise me at all since you are very unusual that is his vice.”  
“Wait a second here! The guy treats me like he treats you guys maybe even worse since I room with him so do not go off on some wannabe romance between us….” John was yelling as the room went silent because Ms. Hudson walked in. John could not believe his outburst and sunk into his seat. Anderson just did not know when to butt the hell out at of anyone’s business. John hoped the class did not hear too much of that. John looked around and saw Sherlock staring at him with those glassy blue eyes. Oh now I have gone and done it! He looks like he could be offended. Great just great. John thought as he brought he fingers up to cover his face. As the classroom settled Ms. Hudson began to speak.  
“As you all know we have a Cultural Festival coming up in about four months. Preferably I would like you guys to decide on a theme and what you want to do in the room. Now I may not be able to help you out much excepts to guide you along and be here for the meetings but I must say be original with your ideas. Try to stay away from the obvious or over used ideas. First things first we must elect a group leader any nominations or volunteers?”   
The room filled with tension and John knew no one really wanted that job since they had to lead the group and speak to everyone. John could see something had to give and looked at Sherlock who was just relaxed against the back of the chair. Sherlock caught his gaze and gave him a nod as if telling him he should go for it. Just as John raised his hand another boy raised his hand.  
Ms. Hudson looks astonished as if this never happened before in her time teaching. “Oh wonderful two volunteers. If you two would come up here and tell the class why you think you would make a great class leader.” The two boys walked towards the front of the room but all eyes were on John and it made John feel more self-conscious that he could not afford the uniform like everyone else. John tried to stay in control and not letting anyone see he was uncomfortable. The first to get up there and to speak was the other boy. He had slicked back dark brown almost black hair. He was more prim and proper than most of the boy. Yet his expression was charming but John picked up a hint of deviousness somewhere in the background.  
“Hello my name is Richard Brook. Though you all may not know me I do come from a wealthy family who are all accomplished actors. You may wonder why I am not in dorm one then. Truth is I requested dorm two to be more unique and stand out instead of being with like talent. I want to create my own path and make friends instead of frienemies who will later audition against me a few years down the road. At my middle school I headed the drama club and directed a few shows I have written. I can help you all win the festival with some of my ideas. I know about what the groups at dorm one have in mind and can tell you the best ways to counter them. Thank you for your time students and Ms. Hudsons.”  
“Well thank you Richard and so John you are next. Then we will vote on our leader.” Ms. Hudson was more interested in John than Richard which made John less nervous since all eyes were on him and after Richard’s speech how can John top that? John cleared his throat and could feel the half smile and half sneer behind him. John did not know what to say and began to choke up again but the words came from him like a man pleading for his life.  
“My name is not poor boy and definitely not scholarship boy. My name is John Watson. I know I do not have boat loads of money or families with money like you all but I do have something and that is passion and drive. I worked my hardest in middle school so I could get into this school so I could go to the university I want to become a doctor. Yes I do dress differently but that should not matter and for the record yesterday was just an event not some monumental event. I think if I was your leader I can help out with ideas and listen to every one of you. I think everyone matters especially in group decisions so no one should be left out or be unheard. I learned that quite recently that everyone has their moments and we should value them and use them to our advantage when working on this Festival.” John finally stopped focused on the room again and let out a breathe. He scanned the room, the students were al in awe of John.   
“My my, Thank you so much John. That was such a great speech. To be honest I have never heard someone speak like that while running for a classroom position before.” Ms. Hudson gave a sincere motherly smile towards John and gave him a little applause. For the voting the two boys were escorted out of the room until the votes were collected and counted.  
“What an interesting boy you my dear Watson. I never thought someone from your background could go up and make such a motivational speech like that. If I knew that I would have played towards the humility and passion side of it. Looks like you might have the title even though are in over your head. I could be of assistance though.” Richard smiled at John talking in a very charming proper manner. Something on how the words were phrased made John uneasy but the tone was friendly. “Let’s say one of us loses the vote. We can be the assistant to the other.”  
“Well…um… I do like that idea. I did run for this position out of a whim so I would like some help and you are more than qualified with your background. So I do not see why not.” John knew this could be a bad idea later down the road but right now he was too caught up in his charm to say no. Just then Ms. Hudson called the two back into the room. They were met with stares from the other boys. Sherlock had his eyes fixed on John with a faint of a smile on his face. John’s heartbeat quickened a little more at the sight of Sherlock on top of the stares from the other students.   
“To my surprise we do have a clear winner. The leader for dorm two – year ones group is Mr. John Watson. Congratulations deary.” When the words left Ms. Hudson’s mouth John was overwhelmed that he an outsider has won the class leader position. The class clapped and smiled up at John as if they were more than happy to be led by him. The room quieted down wanting John to speak.  
“Thank you all. Wow this is unbelievable. Well to be honest I do not know what drove me to run for this and since I am an outsider to you all I would like to ask Richard to help me with the planning and other things that need to be done.” John looked at Richard who was in the front corner near the door. Richard put on a smile and walked up to John and shook his hand.  
“I will be more than willing to help you out.” John smiled back at the acceptance and caught a glimpse at Sherlock who gave him another nod then turned his eyes to Richard and fixated on him. This puzzled John on why Sherlock would be eying Richard so. John shook it from his mind and got to the real task at hand. Picking an entertainment and theme.   
“To start off with any suggestions first off before brain storming?” John asked outright thinking maybe this could be easy. Boy was John wrong.  
“I think we should do a café!” Said one student.  
“No way that is always used by a few groups. I say haunted mansion!” Said another.  
“What? No dorm one always uses that idea each year!” Blurted someone.  
“What about a haunted mansion café?” Interjected Anderson. The room went silent and stared down Anderson who just sunk lower in his seat.  
“Now now everyone. Let’s think of something popular that has become bigger this year like a movie or fashion craze then we can nail down what we want to do as entertainment.” Richard took over giving John something to work with.  
“Well there is the hipster trend.”  
“Are you dumb no way am I dressing like that let alone what could we do with it. I say we do something like Pacific Rim. Everyone love fighting robots.”  
“To be honest that would be hard to work with for costumes and with the space that would be even more difficult.” John being nice let out his opinion. Though he was not a nerd there was one movie he liked this year though. Seeing as these boys were into high action yet visually amazing special effects the idea may just work. “I do not go to see many movies much but the one I did see this year that I think will have an awesome idea to along with would be the new Star Trek movie. Star Trek was popular anyways but this new movie made it even more popular. I think we all could dress up like the characters and recreate the Enterprise’s mess hall. The entertainment comes in with us being in character and serving some food from easy bake ovens disguised as replicators. We can do more put on shows and maybe for the ladies that come through dates with their favorite characters.”   
“Great idea John. You have amazed me yet again with your creativity. Everyone do you like John’s idea and want to go with it?” Richard took charge since John came up with the idea. Everyone raised their hands and was smiling at the idea. Ms. Hudson gave a wink to John. John tried to find Sherlock but some time during the discussion he slipped out of the room. John’s high was lowered a little. The meeting ended with the idea of a Star trek café show being written down as their idea. It was midafternoon now and John wanted to go back to his room to lay down and maybe even write to his family. Everyone else was about doing other things so the walk back to the room was quiet. When John entered the room he was met with a surprise. His clothes were all out on his bed as if someone trashed the room looking for something. John let out a sigh and hurried over to his bed to pick up his clothes. He had a pile in his hand when he opened the dresser drawer. He was even more shocked to find it full of what appeared someone else’s clothes. What in the name of…   
“I see you have found your new uniforms.” John jumped out of his skin as he turned around in a spin. There was standing Sherlock leaning against the door frame ever so casually. “I took the liberty since I knew you could not afford the uniforms and seeing how self-conscious you are about wearing your current ones, to get you the proper ones. Especially now that you are the class leader. You should dress like one so your clothes can match your ever so passionate words.” John was awe struck again. He knew how he felt even though he did not let on too much about it and the fact he bought this for him. He was speechless for a while but finally…  
“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” John felt warm inside as he looked Sherlock in the eyes. He gave him a warm smile. “Tell me one thing though. Why do you show interest in me when everyone else believes you to be a freak?”  
“You are the one person who never looked at me with cold eyes like they have.” Sherlock let down his front for a while in front of John. “Your anger is more out of surprise and not being used to the way I speak since you always come back and speak to me. Plus this is a thank you for helping me out on the last case. I wanted to express my gratitude and make up for you getting kidnapped. I do look forward to many more cases working with you.” Sherlock let out a little bit of a bright eyed smile towards John. John’s hear fluttered. John turned away for a second to take out the uniform to try on for Sherlock but when he turned around he was gone. John sighed and still wanted to try it on to see how he would look.   
Once on the uniform was well tailored to him. Knowing how perceptive Sherlock was he most likely guessed his size from his clothes and how he wore them. John looked utterly dashing with the velvet jacket and pants that made his legs look very fit. He thought he now could play the part of a student not just some poor scholarships student making his way through the functions of school life. It was almost dinner time and John walked out of the room with some new spring to his step.


	7. A Mystery To One A Freak To All

The next day John was sitting in science class with Ms. Donovan. Ever since Sherlock gave John the proper uniforms John could not wipe the smile off his face. The look of fitting in and the stares of acceptance made John walk with more confidence. He was so grateful to Sherlock for all he has done for him so far. Anderson on the other hand was enthralled in what Donovan was teaching he left John well enough alone. John was also glad for this so he can think what he wanted to think and let his face be free to cringe, to smile, to do anything it felt like without John having to explain himself to Anderson. In the middle of John’s great thoughts of finally fitting in and of having a true friend Donovan shouted out.  
“Hey freak, just what do you think you are doing?” John shot up thinking she was talking to him but her eyes were fixed in the back. A mop head that belonged to Sherlock slowly raised his head and put down the tweezers that was holding a beetle that was about to be put into the beaker. “I am talking to you.”  
“Well Ms. Donovan I am collecting these beetles for one of my own experiments.” Sherlock said coolly.  
“This is my class and you will listen to me and do as I say. I have heard about you from other teachers and you sure are something Sherlock….” John was in shock that a teacher would even talk to a student in that tone. John wanted to stand up Sherlock. Donovan was making John’s blood boil. Just as john was about to turn around and stand up Sherlock took advantage of Donovan’s pause.  
“Ms. Donovan quite frankly if your class was not so boring then I would pay attention or at the least fake it. Though all I did was pick up a beetle I found to preserve it for later on. I surmise that you only pointed me out to the class was to show to the class that you are superior and can lead a class. Otherwise you have a fear that you would be walked on. Since on the first day of class you did not get the classes’ attention by your looks you resorted to the only way you have ever known to lead people. That is by being stern.” Donovan was taken aback by Sherlock. She was a mixture of surprise and anger. It took her a few minutes to gain back her words and cool down.   
“You know you are right freak. You know what you deserve for being right? Detention after classes, here, with me.” This did not phase Sherlock at all. John realized that his hand was in a fist and quickly released it because Donovan quickly turned around and ended class. It was twenty minutes early but it was a good thing since the tension in the room was so heavy. John and Anderson left together. John looked back to see what Sherlock was doing but he was nowhere to be found.   
“What a surprise to see that freak show end up in detention. He always seems to get under a teacher’s skin and winds up in trouble. Just like him. Nothing but trouble.” Anderson kept going on and on. John just tuned him out. It was easy to do that now since he knew the real Sherlock. John would not hit Anderson since he was such an idiot.   
John could not sit through History class with Moffat. The man taught only about the wars. It seemed like this man had a fixation on death and surprise attacks resulting in total onslaught. Sherlock was not in class. John was not too worried about him but the idea of not being able to sneak a glance at what he may do in class after science class. The class finally let out it was time for lunch. John did not eat in the cafeteria. He wondered past Donovan’s class room. He saw Donovan working on a computer and Sherlock staring at the board in some train of thought to make it look like he was thinking about what he did wrong. John wondered what Sherlock could be thinking about that kept him focused on looking focused. John went back to the room after that. He left some food on Sherlock’s bed. It was just a simple apple but John thought it would hold him over until dinner. Since it was club time John did not have much to do so after he did his homework he began to work on planning out ideas for the Star Trek café. He came up with some food ideas and found some sites to order the uniforms off of. He did not even realize what time it was because next he felt something cold against his neck. He turned around and there was Sherlock.  
“I thought I was the only one who missed meals. Did not think with how much you loved eating that you would skip dinner. I do find it funny that I left you exactly where I left you when I came in last.”  
“Oh my! Wow how could I lose track of time like that at all? You came in here and I did not even hear you……. Um is that a ham sandwich?”  
“How observant you are. I thought you would realize the time and then grow hungry and I would have to hear that you are hungry all night.” Sherlock lowered the sandwich down to John who took it gladly. “You should know that I did enjoy that apple you left for me.” John turned around to see Sherlock’s flickering eyes with a hint of gratitude.   
“Did not want to see you starve since I rarely see you eat anyways. I am glad you like apples. It would have been embarrassing if you happened to not like apples. So um how was detention? I saw you were focused and thinking about something.” John was now up on his bed nibbling away at his sandwich.   
“However many ways there is to say boring I would use all of them. My thoughts are irrelevant since my mind just wondered to appease Donovan. You know I did notice your smallish figure in the door. You were lucky Donovan did not see you.”  
“Oh well um I have seen enough kids in detention but you are not like them. You are not a real trouble maker or a rebel.”  
“I just do not believe this school can hire these idiots to teach us.” Sherlock opened the window and climbed onto the ledge. “I will see you tomorrow. We may have another case on our hands. Enjoy the food.” Before John could say thank you Sherlock was gone like a shadow. John swallowed his food and went to the window. He saw Sherlock cross the lawn toward the edge of the fence. John got the craziest idea. He always wondered what the mysterious one did when he lurked into the shadows. John climbed up onto the window and followed Sherlock’s path down. What waited for John may just shock him.


	8. Oh Brother

John crossed the lawn following in Sherlock’s footsteps. The moon was full so John was not worried about not being able to see where he was going. He had no clue where Sherlock was going at all. John kept to the shadows to not be detected but he was not sure if that was possible since Sherlock saw him watching him during detention. John ended up on the other side of the school. There was a large tree in the middle of the courtyard and Sherlock was up on the lowest branch smoking only something John could hope was a cigarette. In the moon light Sherlock’s face glowed and John was in awe again at his features. If Sherlock wanted to he could be a model but somehow it worked for John that he was kind of a bad boy. The smoke made the scene like a dream. John wondered if he was dreaming the whole thing even Sherlock bringing him a sandwich. Why is it only me who can see this side of him? The rest of the school is seriously misjudging him. If only they can give him a chance somehow. To get to know him…Wait what am I thinking? He is rude and vile! He shuts himself off from everyone else leaving them to think what they think. He is as much to blame as them! Damn him and damn my mind for wondering like that. As John was thinking to himself another figure came out of the shadows. John snapped out of his thoughts to see that the school’s president was walking toward Sherlock who paid no mind to the fourth year.   
“You know Sherlock those things could just kill you one day.” There was a sly tone in the president’s voice.   
“You are as much to blame.” Sherlock did not even look at the president.   
“Can you just take the blame for once Sherlock and please do not say mom and dad and I were against you and you were on your own or any of your silly excuses. It is about time you grew up since you are in high school and since you seem to have a little crush of your own.”  
“What do you know about crushes since the only relationship you have had is with cake? Anyways it is not a crush I am just intrigued.”   
“Well if he knew how much of a deviant rebel you were then he might just back off.”  
“Mycroft just shut up. All I have been doing is smoking the rest is behind me.” Sherlock was clearly getting aggravated. John just realized he never knew the name of the president. Everyone just called him president.  
“It is a good thing we are meeting alone. I would hate for the whole student body to know that we are related of brother mine.” John’s mouth just about dropped. They are brothers? What? Well that makes sense that no one really knows his name. He did not want everyone to know it since the relation would be obvious then.   
“Well we are not really alone brother I have been followed. John you can come out now or whenever you are not in complete shock.” John came out from behind the corner and Sherlock jumped out of the tree and walked toward him.   
“Well well, John is it? I cannot believe you were there all this time. I must be getting rusty.” Mycroft gave John a sly grin.   
“Sorry I was just curious since Sherlock is gone most nights. I thought I should make sure he is ok.” John was shaking since Mycroft seemed to be walking toward him and Sherlock who was glaring at John.  
“You do not need to worry about what is not your business John. You may just get in trouble one day.”  
“I promise I will not tell anyone.”  
“John I know you will. Mycroft just get out of here. You are scaring him obviously. He would also be the only one who has seen this side of you. I can take care of things from here.”  
“Goodnight Sherlock. I know when to back off and the boy seems to be good at his word. He is shaking. How I forgot how fun it is to use my real power and title as president.” Mycroft swiftly walked away.  
“John you were a complete idiot for following me. For all you know I could have been into something really dangerous.” Sherlock had his front up so John could not tell what he was really feeling but John knew he screwed up.   
“I am sorry. I do not know what got into me. I knew it was stupid but ever since that art theft case I cannot stop myself from seeing if you are into another case to help you out.” John looked at his shoes. He felt a cold wind pass between them. John shivered.  
“Hmpf.” John looked up to see a little smirk on Sherlock’s face but when he saw that John was looking at him it quickly went away as if it was never there. “Well if you are thinking that Mycroft is embarrassed of me as a brother and why he doesn’t want anyone to know then you are wrong. If everyone knew who he was and related to then he would not be able to offer any help on some of the cases I work on here. Everyone would be more careful or object to him being president.”   
“Oh I see. I will still keep my mouth shut for you guys. You can count on that much.” John stuttered a little bit at the thought of what Mycroft would do to him. He was also a little cold.  
“I knew you would. I also see you like cases. The only other person not in a club happens to like solving crimes. You are cold so let us go back to the room so you can warm up. Do not want to see you catching a cold. It would be horrible to have a sneezing partner on my next case.”  
“Oh really? So you do have one?” John lit up with excitement. The duo began to walk back to the room.  
“It seems we have a shortage of some chemicals on our hands. I need to figure out what chemicals they are so we know what we could be dealing with. It could be dangerous.”  
“Wow it sure does.” The reality that what Sherlock does could put John in worse danger than the first case almost stopped John in his tracks. “I know you can do it Sherlock.”  
“Of course I can.” Sherlock flashed John a no-duh look and John held back a laugh. They came back to the room and John went right to his bed. Sherlock on the other hand seemed to have sat down and nodded off so quickly. When John saw that his roommate was fast asleep he smiled and went over to Sherlock and patted his head. He took the blanket off of Sherlock’s bed and wrapped the peacefully sleeping. John then crawled into his own bed and watched Sherlock until he fell asleep.


End file.
